Un secret enflammé
by Helathalia
Summary: Tadashi Hamada s'est toujours promis qu'il ne le laisserait plus jamais approcher son petit frère. Mais comment tenir cette promesse quand cet homme, sensé être mort, refait surface et compte finir ce qu'il avait commencé ?
1. Chapter 1

J'ai modifié "Secret enflammé" pour une réécriture ^^, l'histoire reste la même. J'espère que cette nouvelle version vous plaira !

Enjoy !

* * *

La foule était en délire. Les liasses de billets verts se trimbalaient dans tous les coins, les cris et les acclamations se faisaient entendre.

Pour quelle raison ?

Deux robots de combat.

L'un deux était commandé par une jeune fille gothique, l'autre par un homme corpulent.

Le combat devenait rude. Le robot de la gothique commença à mettre à terre celui de l'homme. Mais au moment où le robot de la gothique allait frapper son adversaire, l'homme lâcha un petit sourire sournois. Au dernier moment, son robot attrapa le bras de l'autre, et avec son autre bras muni d'une scie, il transforma le robot de son adversaire en tas de ferraille.

Les cris augmentèrent de plus en plus, et les personnes présentes comptaient leurs billets qu'ils venaient de remporter.

L'homme de taille imposante se leva et lança un cri de victoire. Une femme aux cheveux noirs s'avança vers lui. Elle cria ensuite :

\- Et le gagnant par désintégration totale est Yama !

Le "victorieux" Yama ne fît que hurler encore plus fort. La femme ouvrit alors un récipient avec la récompense. Le gagnant prit son butin et s'adressa aux autres participants.

\- Au suivant ! Qui d'autre aura assez de cran d'affronter le grand Yama ?!

Ceux-ci ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce, tremblant légèrement. Certains cachaient leur robot derrière leur dos, d'autres les détruisaient même.

\- Est-ce que je peux essayer ?

Tout le monde se retourna et découvrit un gamin, de taille moyenne. Il était très maigre, ses cheveux noirs étaient en bataille. Ses yeux noisettes étaient cernés. Il était vêtu d'un maillot simple uni, d'un jean sombre et d'un veste de la même couleur. Il tenait un mini robot fait d'émants.

Yama éclata de rire, les autres en firent de même.

\- Rentre chez toi petit, la règle ici c'est qu'il faut payer ! annonça la femme.

Le jeune brun sortit de sa veste quelques billets froissés.

\- Est-ce que ça suffit ? demanda t'il

Yama prit alors la parole.

\- Hahahahahahahaha ! Et comment t'appelles tu mon petit ?

\- Hiro ! Hiro Hamada.

\- Alors prépare ton robot jeune zéro !

Le combat commença.

Il alla très vite. Hiro n'avait même pas le temps de mettre en marche son robot que celui de Yama l'attrapa, le lança et le détruisit.

Yama, satisfait prit son argent.

\- C'était mon premier combat, j'ai.. j'ai le droit à un autre essaie ?

\- C'est bon petit rentre chez toi.

Le jeune sortit une autre liasse. Cette fois, elle était intacte, épaisse et bien enroulée dans un élastique.

\- J'ai encore de l'argent, dit-il naïvement.

Yama accepta en souriant sournoisement.

Le combat commença alors.

Le mini robot d'Hiro se reconstruisit en un clin d'oeil. Mais avant d'avancer, Hiro marqua une pause.

\- Mini robot, détruit le !

Sa manette s'agrandit et le visage souriant du robot se transforma en visage de diablotin.

Hiro avait changé également son expression. Il semblait sûr de lui. Pour sûr, il avait l'air de s'ennuyer durant le combat. Alors que Yama n'avait jamais était aussi concentré et stressé de sa vie.

Yama paniquait.

Le robot d'Hiro finit par monter sur celui de Yama, détruisit les deux bras métalliques, et fît exploser sa tête.

Un énorme blanc apparût. Plus personne n'osa parler, peur d'énerver le perdant.

Mais Hiro n'avait pas peur de lui, et ne se gêna pas pour l'humilier. Il prit son argent et s'adressa à son adversaire.

\- Pauvre petit Yama..

\- Mais.. mais tu me l'as démoli ! s'énerva ce dernier.

Les autres concurrents commencèrent à s'éloigner.

\- Quoi tu veux ta revanche ? Yama ?

L'homme s'était rapproché d'Hiro et l'avait collé contre le mur.

\- ON ARNAQUE PAS YAMA !

L'homme arracha le robot des mains de l'adolescent et ordonna à ses hommes de s'occuper de son cas. Mais à ce moment, ils entendirent un bruit de moteur.

Une moto arriva au pas de courses. Un jeune homme de 20 ans la conduisait. Il ressemblait beaucoup au gamin.

\- HIRO ! MONTE ! ordonna t-il au plus jeune.

\- Ah Tadashi ! Juste à temps !

Le jeune homme claqua un casque sur la tête de son frère.

\- Accroche toi !

Ils partirent très vite, entraînant de la fumée noire avec eux. La moto roulait très vite sur la route.

Une fois rentrés chez eux, Tadashi ne pût se retenir.

\- Est-ce que tu es cinglé ou quoi ?! Je t'ai chercher partout ! Tu ne sais pas que les combats de robots sont illégaux ? Tu finiras par être arrêter !

\- Woh woh woh Dashi' doucement, alors déjà une les combats de robots n'ont rien d'illégal ! Mais j'avoue que de parier, là c'est illégal. Mais ça rapporte un max crois moi ! Et puis fallait bien payer la facture d'électricité. Problème résolu.

Tadashi soupira et se laissa tomber sur son siège.

\- C'est pas à toi de payer tout ça, t'es trop jeune. Tu as eu ton diplôme à 13 ans et c'est à ça que tu passes tes journées ?

Hiro perdit son sourire et soupira à son tour.

\- L'université veut pas de moi, que veux-tu que je fasse ?

\- Hiro c'est pas ton âge qui les dérangent, ils s'en fiche de ça mais c'est pour tes pro-

\- Oui c'est bon ! Je sais merci de me le rappeler. Je vais dans ma chambre.

Il sortit son butin de sa poche. Puis les posa sur la table devant son grand frère

\- Tiens, au fait. Oublie pas de les poster demain. Sinon ils vont nous tuer..

Hiro monta dans sa chambre.

Tadashi soupira.

Il est vrai qu'Hiro était malade. En plus de ça, leur mère est morte dans un incendie quand lui avait 10 ans et Hiro n'en avait que 4. Ils étaient dans la maison quand ça s'est produit. Tadashi avait retrouvé son jeune frère inconscient par terre au milieu des flammes. Il était très amoché. Il savait qui avait fait ça. Hiro se faisait battre par ce monstre de père. Et ce jusqu'à ses 8 ans. Personne n'écoutait Tadashi quand il le racontait, et son père avait préciser que s'il le dénoncé, il tuerai son frère. Ce monstre était un psychopathe, alcoolique et stupide. Puis un jour il est mort à son tour. Tadashi et Hiro sont allés en famille d'accueil durant 2 ans. Tadashi à ensuite eu son diplôme et acheter une petite maison avec l'assurance vie de sa mère et il a obtenu la garde de son frère.

A cause de ses problèmes de santé, Hiro est souvent fatigué.

Le jeune homme soupira et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

..

Hiro s'allongea dans son lit. Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur son calendrier.

Le mois de juin arrive.

Il déteste ce mois.

Il déteste le 3 juin.

Depuis ce jour il faisait des cauchemars sur la mort de sa mère. Il voyait son père abattre avec un revolver sa mère et ensuite le couvrir de coups. Mais il ne se souvenait de rien de ce jour. Alors pourquoi faisait-il régulièrement ce mauvais rêve ?

Il souleva son tee-shirt et regarda une fine et longue cicatrice sur son torse fin. Il soupir et le rabaissa. Il partageait la chambre avec son frère. Tadashi avait trouvé l'excuse que la maison était trop petite. Mais il connaissait la véritable raison. Son frère voulait le surveiller et ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose durant la nuit. Tadashi ne voulait prendre aucuns risques avec la santé fragile de son petit frère.

\- Einstein ! Viens manger c'est prêt ! Magne toi ça va être froid.

Il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire aux paroles de son frère.

Tadashi était tout pour lui, son frère, son meilleur ami, son protecteur, son confident.

C'est son aîné qui avait prit soin de lui, il lui avait sauver la vie durant ce jour maudit. Et il se débrouillait toujours pour qu'ils soient bien et qu'ils ne manquent de rien.

Il avait des problèmes pulmonaires depuis la mort de sa mère et avait hériter des problèmes cardiaques de sa mère à sa naissance. Son coeur est trop faible comparé à la moyenne.

C'est pour cela que l'université n'avait pas accepté sa candidature. Ca le chagrinait car il avait toujours rêver d'y étudier..

Il avait déjà des amis là-bas, enfin c'était les amis de Tadashi mais ils s'entendaient très bien ensembles.

\- Hiro Hamada, petit délinquant et surdoué, est prié de se rendre dans ce qui s'appelle la cuisine, pour manger son repas ! Pas demain, pas dans 5 minutes .. TOUT DE SUITE MAINTENANT !

\- Tout de suite chef, à vos ordres chef ! J'arrive dans 2 minutes !

\- Hiro !

\- Je plaisante j'arrive !

Hiro descendit les escaliers et se rendit à table où son frère attendait.

Pendant le repas, Tadashi remarqua l'assiette toujours pleine de son frère.

\- Einstein mange t'en as besoin !

\- J'ai pas faim Dashi', je suis fatigué c'est tout.

Ses cernes creusées, et son teint pâle en étaient la preuve.

Le plus vieux soupira.

\- Bon monte dormir alors, mais demain tu manges !

Le plus jeune souria et sortit de table.

\- Bonne nuit Dashi'

\- Bonne nuit grosse tête.

Une fois qu'il eut monté les escaliers, Tadashi mit au frigo l'assiette pleine d'Hiro. Il jeta ensuite les autres assiettes remplies des autres soirs.

En pensant à cette situation, le jeune homme serra du poing.

\- T'as bousillé la vie de mon petit frère, j'espère que tu pourris en enfer !

Puis à son tour, il monta dormir.

Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'Hiro était monté, qu'il dormait déjà profondément. Cependant, Tadahsi remarqua les gouttes de sueur sur le front de l'adolescent. Il entendit sa respiration forte et rapide.

Il avait l'habitude de cette situation, et savait quoi faire lors de ces conditions.

Il frotta doucement les cheveux d'Hiro, ce qui le calma en quelques minutes. Le remède miracle que sa mère lui faisait.

Le brun se coucha ensuite.

* * *

Vers 3:00 du matin, le plus vieux fût réveillé par de forts gémissements.

Il se réveilla en sursauts et vit Hiro qui bougeait dans tous les sens, sa respiration était fort et sifflante.

Tadashi se précipita vers son frère malade en essayant de le réveillé.

\- Hiro ! Hiro c'est qu'un cauchemar ! Frangin s'il te plaît réveille toi ! HIRO !

Hiro se réveilla en sursaut, serrant son tee-shirt au niveau du coeur. Il était couvert de sueur, son regard était perdu et complètement terrorisé. Il tremblé affreusement. Il regardait partout autour de lui comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un.

\- Dashi... il .. il est là !

\- Oh ! oh ! oh ! oh ! frangin, calme toi c'est fini ! C'est qu'un cauchemar ! Ce salopard ne reviendra plus jamais te faire du mal je te le promet ! Il est mort d'accord ! Tu as ma parole je le laisserais jamais te faire du mal !

\- Il est là Tad .. il va revenir ..

\- Hiro ! Tu as ma parole je te l'ai dit ! Je te promet sur la tombe de maman, jamais il ne reviendra !

Il lui disait ces mots tout en le serrant de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. Hiro tremblait beaucoup trop. Son petit frère fermait avec force ses yeux, laissant couler une petit larme sur sa joue. Son coeur battait très fort. Tadashi le sentit quand il le serra contre lui. Le tensiomètre autour de son poignet indiqué les battements de son coeur. Ils étaient fortement au dessus de la normale. Sa tension était élevée. Et comme chaque soir, Tadashi finit par rassurer son frère plusieurs fois, en le calmant jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme.

* * *

Tadashi n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Après que son frère se soit rendormi avec bien du mal, il ne pouvait pas se rendormir à son tour. Il avait passé la nuit, tantôt à faire les cents pas, faire un brin de ménage, tantôt près du lit de son frère pour vérifier s'il ne refaisait pas de cauchemars..

Le jeune homme donna rendez-vous à ses amis dans un café. La voisine était chargé de passer voir Hiro toutes les heures.

Quand il entra, il fut accueillit par la propriétaire.

\- Bonjour Tadashi !

\- Salut Cassie ! Comment tu vas ?

\- Les affaires tournent. Et toi ?

\- Ca va.

\- Ta bande est au fond à gauche !

\- Merci

Un groupe de jeunes gens de l'âge de Tadashi lui faisait signe.

Il y avait :

Fred, un jeune homme châtain aux yeux clairs. Il était légèrement immature, enfin, c'est ce qu'il nous faisait croire. C'était le clown du groupe.

Une jeune fille aux long cheveux, surnommée Honey Leemon. Elle portait de grosses lunettes rondes.

Un jeune homme à la peau sombre, surnommé Wasabi. Il était grand et musclé.

Et une jeune fille, Gogo, elle était brune, et avait quelques mèches violettes. Elle ne quittait jamais son chewing-gum.

\- Nuit blanche ? demanda Wasabi

\- Oui. Cauchemar comme toujours.

\- Pourquoi il fait autant de cauchemars ? Je comprends pas .. ajouta Honey

\- Tu nous as pas tout dit hein Tadashi ? demanda Gogo.

Tadashi la regarda d'un air triste.

\- Touché .. dit-il simplement.

\- Si tu as besoin de parler on est là ne l'oublie pas!

\- Et bien, en fait. Quand Hiro est né, j'avais 6 ans. Ma mère et moi étions heureux. Mais pas notre père. Il m'ignorait déjà mais à la naissance d'Hiro, ça n'a fait qu'empirer la situation. A 4 ans on lui a fait passer des tests et ils ont révélés qu'il avait un QI supérieur à la moyenne. Quand il eût su ça, mon père a péter les plombs. Il ne voulait pas d'un génie comme fils, il voulait un fils qui s'intéresse au sport, particulièrement au football. Sa passion été le foot et il voulait qu'on deviennent footballeur. Pendant 2 semaines notre mère a dû s'absenter pour du travail. Hiro devait avoir 3 ans. Il jouait, mais sans le vouloir il a fait tomber le pacte de bière posé sur la table. Mon père, déjà soul est devenu complètement fou. Il l'a frappait jusqu'à ouvrir son crâne. Il avait quelques bleus aussi. J'ai essayer de le soigné comme j'ai pu. Et je ne devais pas dire ce qu'il s'était passé sinon on allait le regretter. Nous n'avons rien dit à notre mère, et l'excuse d'une chute de vélo avait fonctionné. Le jour de l'incendie, c'était étrange.. La police ne savait pas ce qui l'avait déclencher. J'ai chercher Hiro partout et je l'avais découvert sur le sol du salon au milieu des flammes. Y'avait personne avec lui et il avait encore était battu, plus gravement que les autres fois. Je l'ai pris sur mon dos et l'ai fait sortir de la maison. Ma mère n'en ai jamais sortie. J'ai toujours eu un doute envers mon père. Je pense toujours aujourd'hui que c'était lui l'incendiaire. Et cet incendie a aggravé ses problèmes de santé. Particulièrement au niveau pulmonaire.. Hiro a été conduit à l'hôpital. Il a eu 4 côtes cassées, traumatisme crânien important, hématomes partout et un rein qu'on a du enlever. Ensuite on a du vivre avec notre père, qui ne se gênait pas à le battre jusqu'à ses 8 ans. Il a eu un accident de voiture, et la voiture à explosé. Il n'a rien resté de lui. Ensuite famille d'accueil durant 2 ans et voilà où on en est.

\- Oh mon Dieu ..

Ses amis n'en revenaient pas. Ce gamin, si jeune et fragile avait endurer tellement.

\- Mais pourquoi il s'est retrouvé comme ça au milieu du salon ? demanda Wasabi

\- Il n'en a aucun souvenirs.. Il ne se souvient pas de l'incendie. Les médecins ont préciser que c'était du au traumatisme crânien.

\- Et les flics ? Ils n'on jamais arrêter ton père ? demanda Gogo

\- Non, il était haut placé dans son boulot alors personne ne voulait porter plainte contre quelqu'un comme lui.

\- Bande d'abrutis.. lâcha Fred.

\- Oui.. répondit Tadashi.

Ils prirent commande et discutèrent alors robotique.

30 minutes plus tard, Tadashi les quitta, puis il repartit chez lui.

Quand il fût rentré, il découvrit son jeune frère endormi sur le canapé, une brochure de l'université à la main.

Son grand-frère soupira. Il retira la brochure des mains d'Hiro. En regardant l'heure, 15h26, il décida de laisser son frère dormir encore un peu avant le rendez-vous chez le pneumologue.

Vers 16h, il fût bien obligé de le réveiller.

\- Hiro, allez mon pote on doit y aller.

Aucune réponse.

\- Aller lève toi, si tu te lèves pas le vieux Bayn va nous étriper.. ironisa t-il.

Aucune réponse.

\- Hiro ?

Il secoua légèrement son frère. Un petit gémissement fût sa réponse.

\- Hmmm ?

\- Aller bouge grosse tête on y va.

\- Hmm.

Tadashi tapota le front et la joue de son frère.

\- T'es brûlant mon vieux !

Hiro ne bougea pas, ne répondant pas.

\- Hiro ! insista le plus vieux.

\- Hmm mais quoi ?

\- T'es brûlant !

\- Oué d'accord..

\- Rhhoo mais quelle tête de mule je te jure. T'as mal quelque part ?

\- Un peu au coeur, c'est rien.

\- Y'a pas de c'est rien, on va voir Bayn et après Lewis !

Il porta son frère sur son dos jusqu'à la voiture.

\- Tu sais, j'ai des jambes. Elles marchent toutes seules.

Tadashi ne répondit pas.

Dans le cabinet du Dr. Bayn, pneumologue, il n'y avait pas grand monde.

\- Bon Hiro, j'ai vu que tes poumons étaient rouges.. tu as mal à la gorge ?

\- Non

\- Tu as du mal à respirer ?

\- Un peu.

\- D'accord merci.

Le médecin se tourna vers Tadashi.

\- Je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'aller voir le Dr. Lewis. Il va couvrir peut-être un rhume, ou une bronchite. Surveillez ça. Je vais vous prescrire ce qu'il faut.

\- Merci, au revoir.

Tadashi passa à la pharmacie avant de rentrer chez eux.

Il était 19h00. Ils se reposèrent un peu. Hiro construisait plusieurs nouveaux robots aimantés comme le gros lard de Yama lui avait prit le sien.

Une heure plus tard, son frère alla faire à manger.

\- Je te préviens toi, tu as intérêt à manger ! Sinon je te gaves !

\- Oui oui d'accord si tu veux répondit Hiro trop concentré sur son robot.

Il posa ses 8 robots sur le canapé.

Ils passèrent à table. Hiro mangea la moitié de son assiette.

C'était déjà mieux que rien pensa son frère.

Après manger Hiro alla s'allonger dans le canapé en attendant son frère.

Celui-ci se fit un café. Quand il avança vers le canapé, Hiro dormait déjà. Il sourit et couvrit son petit frère qu'une couverture.

\- On s'en sortira mon pote, je te le promet.

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre de ma deuxième fiction. J'ai eu beaucoup d'inspiration là, je l'avoue. Et pour le nom des médecins, Bayn.. Ca veut rien dire mdr .. Aller j'attaque le deuxième. Je posterai ce chapitre quand j'aurai fini le 3e chapitre. Voilà vous m'avez manqué sinon mes amours !

KISS^^ !


	2. Chapter 2

J'ai réécris le chapitre 2 qui ne collait pas trop avec les autres ! J'attaque le 6e chapitre !

ENJOY !

* * *

Au petit matin, Hiro se réveilla dans le canapé. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. D'habitude Tadashi buvait un café à cette heure là. Mais quelque chose sur la table attira son attention.

Un petit papier.

_Je suis partit faire des courses ! Madame Figgs est là ne lui en fait pas voir de toutes les couleurs ^^ . Je reviens vers 11h00 ! _

_Tadashi_

L'image de son grand-frère parcourant les rayons lui fit sourire. A cet instant la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Madame Figgs.

C'est une vieille dame aux cheveux gris, elle portait toujours un petit chapeau sur la tête et aidait régulièrement service aux Hamada. Tadashi lui demandait souvent de veiller sur Hiro lorsqu'il devait s'absenter.

A la vue du jeune garçon Mme Figgs sourit.

\- Ah Hiro tu es réveillés ? Veut-tu que je te prépare quelque chose à manger ?

\- Bonjour Madame Figgs, non merci ça ira.

\- Si tu changes d'avis je suis là d'accord ? Oh j'arrive je vais chercher quelque chose chez moi ! Je reviens mon grand !

Sur ces mots la vieille dame sortit de la maison.

Hiro l'observait par la fenêtre. Il aimait bien cette femme. Elle était comme une grand mère pour lui.

Alors qu'il regardait la maison de Mme Figgs, on regard se troubla. Hiro se frotta les yeux mais ça ne faisait qu'empirer, sa tête tournait. Il ressenti une vive douleur qui lui arrachait le cœur. Il avait très chaud. Il se tenait sur le bord de la table, serrant son tshirt à l'emplacement de son cœur. Il tenta de marcher jusqu'au téléphone mais lorsqu'il fit un pas, il tourna de l'œil et s'écroula à terre en perdant connaissance.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la vieille dame entra et découvrit le jeune Hiro inconscient. Elle appela une ambulance aussitôt et vérifia le poul du jeune Hamada. Il était faible, sa main était glacée et pâle. L'ambulance arriva vite, pris en charge le jeune et ils partirent tous en direction de l'hôpital.

Dans l'ambulance Mme Figgs composa un numéro.

\- Allô Mme Figgs tout va bien ?

\- Mon grand je suis désolée il faut que tu viennes rapidement !

\- Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je suis sortie quelques secondes et quand je suis revenue Hiro était inconscient ! Je suis dans l'ambulance avec lui rejoint nous à l'hôpital le plus vite possible !

\- J'arrive tout de suite !

Tadashi avait déjà quitté le magasin à l'entente des mots "inconscient" et "ambulance". Il démarra sa voiture et se dirigea vers l'hôpital.

Arrivé à l'hôpital, il se précipita dans le hall d'entrée. Il demanda le numéro de la chambre à la secrétaire et y couru.

Chambre 5972 pensa t-il. Une fois devant la chambre il y entra bruquement.

Il découvrit Mme Figgs encore sous le choc assise près du lit.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur son frère cadet. Tadashi s'approcha de lui. Les yeux d'Hiro étaient clos, son visage était pâle. Il lui prit la main, froide.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- J'en sais rien, les médecins n'ont rien voulu me dire... répondit la vieille femme.

**FLASH BACK**

_A peine l'ambulance arrivée trois médecins prirent en charge le jeune Hamada._

_\- On a quoi ?_

_\- Jeune garçon, 14. Rythme cardiaque faible et perte de connaissance !_

_\- On l'emmène à la 5972 tout de suite !_

_Une fois dans la chambre, le médecins lui posèrent des électrocardiogrammes sur le torse, lui posèrent un masque à oxygène et s'occupèrent du reste._

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il a des problèmes de santé ? Vous êtes de la famille ?_

_\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! Oui il est malade du coeur depuis sa naissance ! Non je suis sa voisine je devais le garder j'ai prévenu son frère !_

_\- Il me faut son tuteur légal Madame !_

_\- Mais c'est son tuteur légal !_

_\- Que se passe t-il ici ? demande un vieux médecin en entrant dans la chambre._

_\- Dr. Lewis ! s'exclama une infirmière, vous êtes le médecin de ce jeune garçon non ?_

_\- Oui c'est exact, je m'occupe du reste merci tout le monde._

_Le Dr. Lewis prit alors la feuille qu'une infirmière lui tendit._

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Docteur ? demanda Madame Figgs._

_Le médecin leva une main en direction de la vieille femme._

_\- Je ne peux rien vous dire, je dirais tout à Monsieur Hamada lorsqu'il arrivera !_

_Puis il sortit._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Tadashi hocha la tête.

Madame Figgs partit chercher le Dr. Lewis à la demande du jeune homme qui ne voulait pas lâcher la main de son cadet.

L'homme arriva quelques minutes après.

Tadashi du lâcher tout de même son frère pour saluer le médecin.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? demanda rapidement le brun

\- Rien de très grave rassurez vous, il a fait une tachycardie intense et de l'anémie ce qui a provoqué sa perte de connaissance, il lui faut du repos et surtout qu'il prenne ses cachets. On va le garder quelques jours au cas où. Reste auprès de lui je viendrais régulièrement pour vérifier ses consentes.

Madame Figgs rentra chez elle après quelques instants pour laisser les frères seuls.

Tadashi soupira et avança sa chaise vers le lit d'Hiro, sans lâcher sa main.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Tadashi reçut un appel téléphonique. Il décrocha sans prêter attention au contact.

\- Allô ?

\- Tadashi ! C'est Honey ! Je te met sur haut-parleur attends .. Oui donc tu vas pas le croire on a un nouveau projet à te montrer !

La voix pleine d'excitation serra le cœur du jeune homme.

\- Je peux pas pour l'instant désolé..

\- Un problème ? demanda Gogo, choquée par l'attitude de son ami.

\- Je suis à l'hôpital, Hiro n'..

\- On arrive !

Ils raccrochèrent alors le téléphone.

30 minutes plus tard, la bande arriva dans la chambre.

\- Tadashi ! appela Honey

Le jeune homme sursauta, il était en train de s'endormir au chevet de son cadet.

\- Ah vous êtes là.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Tadashi se redressa alors.

\- Tachycardie et de l'anémie. Il devrait se réveiller bientôt.

La bande fût soulagée aux paroles du brun.

\- Heureusement que tu l'as emmené rapidement ! ajouta Wasabi

Tadashi ne répondit pas tout de suite.

\- J'étais partit faire les courses.. C'est Mme Figgs qui l'a emmené. Elle m'a appelé lorsqu'ils étaient dans l'ambulance..

\- Oh.. Et bien le principal c'est qu'il soit ici !

\- J'étais même pas là..

\- Arrête ça ! Tu ne seras pas éternellement là et ce n'est pas ta faute !

Le brun ne répondit pas aux propos de Gogo.

Ils restèrent tous sans parler pendant 15 minutes.

La bande fût obligée de partir. Ils demandèrent à Tadashi de les prévenir s'il y a du nouveau et souhaitèrent courage au jeune homme.

1h après le jeune Hiro commença à se réveiller.

\- Hiro ?

Tadashi sentit une pression dans sa paume.

\- Ouvre les yeux !

Plusieurs secondes après, le plus jeune papillonna des yeux. Ils les ouvrit doucement puis les ferma brusquement à cause de la lumière.

Il fallut quelques instants pour qu'il s'habitue à la luminosité de la pièce.

Il fixa ensuite sa grand frère. Le jeune malade tenta de dire quelque chose.

\- T..

\- Quoi ?

Le plus jeune rassembla ses forces pour ôter le masque d'oxygène.

\- Dashi..

Tadashi entendit la faible voix de son frère, ses tripes ses serraient à cette entente. Il fût cependant heureux lorsqu'il vit un petit rictus sur la bouche de son frère.

Le plus vieux ne pu s'empêcher de le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Un jour tu vas me tuer toi ..

\- Désolé..

Tadashi resserra son étreinte.

\- Dashi ..

Aucune réponse

\- Dashi hey..

\- Hmm ?

\- Tu m'étouffes ..

Son frère le lâcha aussitôt en comprenant qu'il ne contrôlait plus sa force.

Hiro prit alors plusieurs grandes inspirations en souriant.

\- Oué n'en fait pas trop hein grosse tête.

\- Pas du tout je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

S'en suivirent des rires.

En entendant du bruit venant de la chambre, le Dr. Lewis entra.

\- Eh bien je vois que quelqu'un s'est réveillé ?

Hiro arrêta de rire et perdit son sourire.

Ah. Il l'avait oublié celui-là. Dr L'alien .. Il ne pouvait pas le voir. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont il parlait à son frère de temps à autre. Les ordres qu'il donnait. Il se prenait pour qui ?

Hiro ne fit pas attention aux propos du médecin. Il ferma les yeux, il était fatigué. Physiquement et émotionnellement. Il ne fallût que quelques minutes pour qu'il s'endorme.

**POV Hiro**

_Je suis seul. Seul enfermé dans une pièce que je connaissais et que j'évitais de penser depuis un moment._

_\- Tadashi ?_

_Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Comment je suis arrivé là ?_

_J'ouvris alors la porte. Je dû forcer pour la défoncer, le bois était mort._

_J'arrivais dans une pièce. Il y avait deux lits, des jouets étaient à terre. Il faisait sombre, et il n'y avait personne. Lorsque je m'avançais pour ouvrir une fenêtre, je fût surpris. Il n'y en avait pas, elles étaient rebouchées par des briques. Une fine lumière entrait dans la pièce. Je décide alors de quitter cette pièce. Arrivé dans un couloir, l'ambiance changea. De la fumée s'échappa des murs. Je me mis à tousser. Je cours dans les escaliers en appelant Tadashi._

_Je savais où j'étais. Mais pas pourquoi._

_Cet endroit n'avait pas changé. C'est là que je vis une personne._

_Une femme._

_Je n'arrive pas à voir son visage. Tout.. Tout est flou. Je me rappelle juste de sa voix et de son parfum au lilas. Elle se mit à me parler._

_\- Hiro_

_Je n'arrive pas à voir son visage. Il y a trop, beaucoup trop de fumée. Je me met à tousser. Je l'entends aussi._

_\- Où est ton frère ? il faut partir vite !_

_C'est là que mon cerveau m'envoie une décharge électrique._

_\- Ma.. Maman ?_

_Elle s'accroupit à ma hauteur, et me prend dans ses bras._

_Mon cœur s'accélére. Je n'en reviens pas. Je la sers également._

_Ce parfum, et la douceur de ces cheveux._

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de verser des larmes._

_Elle me manques tellement. Je ne me souviens même plus de son visage.. Elle est partie tellement vite._

_Je la sers encore plus._

_\- Je suis désolée.._

_Hein ?_

_\- Je n'aurai pas du le laisser te faire du mal.. Pardonne moi .._

_Elle se mit à pleurer._

_Je ne la lâche plus maintenant._

_\- Il faut qu'on partent vite !_

_Elle me prend par la main. Je me sens très petit d'un coup. Je regarde ma main, elle est minuscule.._

_Un homme arrive à ce moment. Des flammes apparaissent._

_\- Laisse nous ! hurle ma mère._

_L'homme se jette sur nous. Ma mère court en me prenant dans ses bras. Elle me cache sous une table;_

_\- Ne bouge pas mon cœur. Maman revient vite !_

_Elle m'embrasse sur le front et entraine l'homme loin de moi. J'entends des cris quelques secondes après._

_Je sors alors de ma cachette et suit les cris. J'arrive dans le salon._

_Mon cœur se met à battre très vite. L'homme tiens lescheveux si doux de ma mère et fracasse son crâne contre le coin de la table._

_Elle ne bouge plus, il y a du sang partout .._

_\- Maman .. ?_

_L'homme se retourne et court vers moi._

_Je me met alors à hurler !_

**FIN POV Hiro**

Hiro se réveilla en saursaut, couvert de sueur. Ses battements de cœurs étaient très élevés.

\- Hiro ?

Le jeune de raidit et sursauta lorsqu'une main vint se poser sur son épaule.

\- Hey doucement c'est moi !

Hiro reconnut son frère. Ce dernier le prit dans ses bras en le serrant fort.

\- Ca va t'en fais pas je suis là.

Hiro ne répondit pas.

Il savait maintenant. Il venait de s'en rappeler.

Il savait maintenant ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit là. Il était encore tétanisé à la vue de cet homme.. De se qu'il avait fait à sa mère.

Hiro se mis à sangloter.

\- Hey petit frère je suis là. C'étais qu'un cauchemar ne t'inquiète pas.. Ce n'était pas réel..

Si.. Au contraire pensa t-il.

\- Aller viens je vais te montrer quelque chose !

Les frères Hamada allèrent sur un petit balcon. La vue était magnifique. On voyait la grande Tour de San Fransyosko qui illuminait la ville.

Ils s'assirent sur une marche et Tadashi posa la tête de son frère sur son épaule. Ils se mirent à regarder les étoiles et le paysage qui se présenait devant eux.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 ^^ !

ENJOY !

* * *

Un bruit aigu et continue se faisait entendre dans la chambre 5972. Des médecins courraient dans tous les coins, il y avait du mouvement autour du lit de cette chambre. Plusieurs machines étaient dans la chambre. Des défibrillateurs, des seringues et plein de choses médicales inconnues pour le jeune homme, étaient posées sur un chariot de réa à côté d'un médecin âgé.

Il ne l'avait laissé seul que quelques minutes ! Juste le temps d'aller chercher un café. Il lui en avait même prit un. Son petit frère lui avait même sourit avant de partir, et là il... il était en train de mourir !

\- HIRO !

Plusieurs médecins tentèrent de le garder hors de cette chambre, mais le jeune homme se débattait.

Il voyait son frère, inconscient, intubé et si pâle. Les médecins parlaient, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur leurs paroles car tout son attention était reportée sur Hiro.

Le docteur Lewis sortit alors les défibrillateurs et les posa sur le torse de son frère.

\- Chargez à 200, on dégage !

Le corps d'Hiro bougea à cause de la décharge mais rien , aucuns battements.

Le médecin recommença.

\- Chargez à 300 ! On dégage !

Même résultat. Sa tête basculait en même temps de la décharge électrique.

Mais le médecin ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner.

\- Rechargez à 300, on dégage !

Rien, aucun battement, pas de respiration. Rien.

\- HIRO ! hurlait Tadashi

Marie regardait la scène avec horreur.

Le médecin abandonna. Il soupira en reposant ses instruments sur le chariot de réa. Il regarda sa montre.

\- Heure de décès... 03h06..

Tadashi hurlait dans l'hôpital, faisant frissonner plusieurs personnes.

Il couru jusqu'au lit de son frère. Non son frère n'était pas mort ! C'était impossible ! Pas comme ça, pas si jeune !

\- Hiro réveille toi !

Il le secouait tout en l'appelant.

\- HIRO !

Plusieurs médecin entraînèrent Tadashi dehors, ils y arrivèrent cette fois.

Il s'accroupit alors à un mur et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

Quelques instants après, le docteur Lewis marcha vers lui.

Il regarda le jeune homme avec tellement de tristesse.

\- Son coeur n'a pas tenu le choc, il était trop faible. Toutes mes condoléances. Je suis désolé.

* * *

Tadashi se réveilla en sueur. Sa respiration se bloqua, il ne poussa même pas de cri tellement il fût choqué.

Il regarda partout autour de lui.

Il fût Ô combien soulagé lorsqu'il vît son frère endormi sur son lit d'hôpital. Ses constantes étaient bonnes, il avait repris un peu de couleurs.

Le brun hésita tout de même un instant à le réveiller pour être certain qu'il aille bien.

Mais il ne le fît pas. Il regarda sa montre, 7h58.

Il été soulagé, tout ça n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar. Même si parfois, il craignait qu'il se réalise.

Mais si cela devait arriver, Tadashi ne verrait pas l'utilité de rester en vie, car sans son frère, il ne verrait plus la vie de la même façon.

Il ne réussit pas à se rendormir et alla donc se chercher un café.

En revenant, il découvrit que quelques médecins se trouvaient dans la chambre de son frère. Une tâche froide apparue dans son dos. Il couru alors vers la chambre.

\- Y'a un problème ?

Les médecins se retournèrent et découvrit le jeune homme en panique.

\- Oh non non ne vous en faîtes pas ! On prépare un autre lit, un autre patient va occuper cette chambre. Votre frère va bien, il se repose encore.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

\- Quand le patient doit-il arriver ? demanda une infirmière

\- Dans 2h environ. répondit le médecin

\- Mais de quelle personne s'agit-il ? demanda Tadashi. Je ne veux pas d'un drogué qui ai fait une overdose ou quelque chose du même qui occupera la même chambre qu'Hiro !

Le Dr. Lewis ria à l'entente de ces mots.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas pour cela !

Il prit le dossier que Marie, l'infirmière lui tendit.

\- Héléna Shinarama, 14 ans. Greffe importante du foie, doit rester un mois ici pour plus de sécurité, ça vous convient ?

Tadashi approuva. Une fille de son âge ? Aucuns problèmes.

Après tout, c'était son rôle de protéger son petit-frère, de s'assurer qu'il ne soit pas en danger. Il avait déjà faillit à ce devoir.

Il se rappelait la nuit dernière, quand il avait posé sa main sur l'épaule d'Hiro. C'était souvent ainsi, il n'y avait que Tadashi qui pouvait le toucher sans qu'il n'ait un moment de recule. On pouvait le comprendre.

Ils avaient regardé les étoiles jusqu'à ce que Tadashi s'aperçoive qu'Hiro s'était endormit sur son épaule.

Ce dernier se réveilla doucement 1h après.

\- Hey frangin ! Ca va comme tu veux ?

En réponse, Hiro tendit son poing et les deux frères firent leur "tchek" habituel.

\- Tu auras de la compagnie à côté, cela ne te dérange pas ?

Hiro fît non de la tête.

A peine venait t-il de se réveiller, que le docteur Lewis lui injecta ses cachets. Comme il était trop faible pour les prendre par voix orale, il les dissipés et les lui injectés à l'aide d'une seringue.

30 minutes plus tard, Tadashi lui donna de l'argent pour qu'il aille s'acheter une canette de puis il avait besoin de se dégourdir un peu les jambes, même si il avait du mal à marcher au début. Fred, qui était venu les saluer l'accompagna.

Tadashi lui, discutait avec le médecin. C'est alors qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds arriva. Elle avait les yeux verts. Elle avait également des rondeurs mais c'est ce qui faisait son charme.

\- Je suis Héléna.

\- Oui bien sûr ! Veuillez m'excuser Mr. Hamada.

Le docteur Lewis installa la jeune fille sur le lit, et déposa ses affaires dans une petite commode. Ses parents étaient là, ainsi que deux de ses amis. Ayo, jeune fille de 13 ans, très curieuse et Shitoru jeune garçon de 14 ans, assez timide.

Le docteur Lewis s'absenta un moment, ce qui permis aux personnes de faire connaissance.

\- Bonjour, fit Madame Shinarama

\- Bonjour, répondit Tadashi.

\- Vous êtes médecin ou .. ? demanda Ayo

\- Ah non non c'est avec mon frère que vous partagez cette chambre.

\- Ah d'accord pardon.

\- Quel âge à t-il si ce n'est pas déplacé ? demanda la mère.

\- Il a 14 ans.

\- Oh oh, c'est pas facile tous les jours à cet âge, vos parents n'en voient pas de toutes les couleurs non ? demanda pour plaisanter Mme Shinarama

\- Non, et ça va être dur car ils sont morts.

La famille Shinarama fût extrêmement gêner de cette situation.

\- Oh je.. je voulais pas je suis désolée.

\- C'est rien, ne vous en faîtes pas.

\- Vous n'avez personne d'autre ?

\- Non, on est que tous les deux.

\- Je suis désolée jeune homme je..

\- Maman ! Evite de parler de ça d'accord ?

La mère se tût alors. Ce qui fit rire Tadashi.

\- A vos ordres chef ! plaisanta t-il.

C'est alors qu'il entendit la voix de son frère venant du couloir.

\- Mais oui si tu l'dis !

\- Mais si Hiro ! Elle est dingue de moi j'en suis sûr ! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH C'EST LA ! Je le savais !

Les personnes présentes tournèrent la tête et découvrirent le jeune frère de Tadashi. Il était de taille moyenne, plus grand qu'Héléna. Ses cheveux noirs étaient ébouriffés. Il était cependant très maigre, des cernes se creusées sous ses yeux et il était assez pâle. Mais il était très mignon. Un jeune homme, portant un bonnet l'accompagnait.

\- Pardon du retard, mais s'il te plaît la prochaine fois j'y vais tout seul !

\- Et pourquoi cela ? demanda Tadashi le sourire au lèvre.

\- Pour rien pour rien, il doit être fatigué il délire, hein Hiro ? dit Fred en frottant son poing contre les cheveux de l'adolescent.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffé en ronchonnant. Puis il répondit à son frère

\- Au pour rien, on a fait 3 fois le tour de l'hôpital et Monsieur a fait peur à une infirmière..

\- Même pas vrai ! Je l'accostais ! Elle était mignonne !

\- On accoste pas quelqu'un en lui demandant de la couvrir pour le distributeur d'en bas que tu as broyé en échange d'une soirée pizza..

\- Me dis pas que t'as cassé la machine Fredo ?

\- Ba elle m'avait pas donner la barre chocolat que je voulais alors me suis venger.

\- Qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi .. bon Hiro sinon voilà Héléna et sa famille.

\- Ah oui salut !

Ils saluèrent le jeune garçon à leur tour.

\- Où est-il ? demanda un agent de la sécurité.

\- Oh merde.. Bon euh les gars j'y vais hein et si on demande, je suis pas né ! Y'a jamais eu de distributeur ! La directrice est dingue, elle l'a inventer ! Et c'est ... c'est .. c'est une légende espagnol !

\- Cours, dépêche toi ! fît Tadashi en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- A plus les mecs !

Les deux frères se mirent alors à rire.

Puis Fred couru vers la sortie.

Le Dr. Lewis entra et demanda à voir Tadashi.

\- J'arrive mon pote.

Ils firent les "tchek" et Tadashi sortit de la chambre.

Un blanc s'installa dans la pièce.

\- Alors, tu es dans quel collège ?

Hiro ne pût s'empêcher de sourire, ce qui étonna la famille Shinarama.

\- Les cours c'est fini pour moi. J'ai eu mon diplôme l'année dernière.

\- Ah d'accord.

Tadashi revint alors.

\- Toujours la même chanson.. Rien de nouveau t'en fais pas.

\- Ok.. Je vais faire prendre l'air un peu.

Tadashi hocha la tête. Hiro enfila sa veste et sortit de la chambre. Lewis arriva peu après.

\- Mr et Mrs Shinarama ? Je peux vous parlez ?

\- Bon je vais faire un tour, aussi. Je vais vous laisser discuter. dit Tadashi.

Puis le jeune homme sortit également de la pièce.

Les deux amis d'Héléna partirent quelques minutes après. Elle décida de sortir prendre l'air également. La blonde se dirigea vers une petite terrasse. Avec une belle vue sur la ville. C'est là qu'elle découvrit son voisin de chambre. Ses bras étaient sur le muret faisant face à un immeuble immense.

Il semblait rêveur. Elle avait eu une petite discussion avec Ayo quelques instants plus tôt.

Ayo lui avait dit : " T'as trop d'la chance ma poule ! Il est trop mignon !" ou encore "oooh faut que je me casse une jambe et sois aussi dans cette chambre .."

Héléna ne se le cacha pas. Ce garçon était vraiment adorable. Mais, elle sentit comme une profonde tristesse quand elle le voyait. Rien que dans ses yeux noisettes, ils semblaient repousser d'anciens souvenirs douloureux.

\- C'est beau hein ? dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

Hiro sursauta à l'entente de cette voix.

\- Tu m'as fais peur !

\- Pardonnes-moi, ria t-elle. Tu ne m'en veux pas de rester un peu ici aussi ? Mes parents sont avec Lewis et j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

\- Bien sûr.

Ils regardèrent le paysage sans dire un mot.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Héléna brise le silence.

\- Tu sembles triste, non ?

Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Héléna reconnut immédiatement de la souffrance dans le regard du brun. Puis il détourna les yeux.

\- Non, ça va.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas.

\- Pourquoi t'es ici ? demanda t-elle ensuite.

Hiro ne répondit pas tout de suite.

\- J'ai pas de bol côté santé tu vois..

\- C'est à dire ?

Hiro la regarda étrangement.

\- Pardon, désolée je suis trop curieuse. Ne me le dis pas si tu ne veux pas.

\- C'est bon, tu n'as pas l'air de quelqu'un de mauvais, je suis cardiaque depuis ma naissance et ..

Il reprit son souffle.

\- Et j'ai d'autres problèmes niveau pulmonaire depuis quelques années..

Ce garçon n'avait vraiment pas de chance effectivement.

Le vent commença a souffler, ce qui fît frissonner les adolescents.

\- On rentre ? demanda Héléna

Hiro hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre.

Quand ils furent rentrés, Tadashi semblait attendre son frère.

\- Ah te voilà ! Viens..

\- Pourquoi on s'en va ?

\- Non. Tu viens, pas de discussions.

Le jeune brun soupira et leva les yeux en l'air.

A ce moment un vieillard entra dans la chambre.

\- Ah bonjour grand-père !

\- Bonjour ma chérie, tu vas bien ?

Le regard du vieil homme se dirigea vers les deux frères.

\- Bonjour jeunes hommes.

\- Bonjour, répondit Tadashi. Aller grosse tête, on a pas beaucoup de temps.

\- Rooh j'arrive.

Les deux frères Hamada sortirent alors de la pièce, laissant la famille Shinarama seule.

Ils discutèrent un moment avant que l'homme âgé ne pose une question.

\- Vous les connaissez les 2 petits jeunes ? demanda l'ancien chef pompier.

\- On vient de les rencontrer. Ils sont gentils.

\- Je les connais moi, ils ont changés.. cela remonte tellement loin..

\- D'où tu les connais grand-père ?

\- Je me suis chargé de cette affaire.

\- De quelle affaire tu parles papa ? demanda son fils.

L'homme posa son regarde vers sa petite-fille.

\- Eh bien quand j'étais encore en service : On a reçu un coup de fil. Une voisine avait dit que la maison en face de chez elle était en flammes. On a foncé directement. Le feu était très dur à éteindre et on n'a jamais découvert l'origine. Ses occupants .. C'était un couple et leurs deux enfants. La mère n'a pas survécu et j'ai appelé une ambulance pour le plus jeune des enfants. Il devait avoir moins de 5 ans. Le petit était dans un sale état. Son père nous avait dit qu'il était tomber des escaliers en tentant de sortir. On lui a fait croire que l'on croyait en ses histoires, mais nous n'étions pas stupides. Le petit avait été battu. J'en ai parler au chef de la police, il m'a avoué qu'il avait déjà reçu quelques coups de fils de son école pour dénoncer cette maltraitance, mais ils n'ont jamais rien fait. Le père était très haut placé, donc pour la police ça lui donner le droit de battre son gamin de 4 ans sans se faire arrêter.. 4 ans plus tard, on a retrouvé la voiture du père en flammes, il devait être dedans. Avec le chef de la police on s'est rendu chez lui; on a annoncer à ses enfants qu'ils allaient partir et avoir une nouvelle maison; le plus vieux avait dans les 14 ans et le plus jeune était âgé de 8 ans. Je peux vous l'assurer, le petit devait se faire battre très très souvent, rien qu'à voir son regard. On ne pouvait pas l'approcher. Seul son frère pouvait. J'ai demandé à la femme de ménage si elle savait des choses.. Elle nous a tout raconté, elle avait peur de son patron, ses enfants avaient peur de leur père. Et cet homme battait vraiment le petit, et cela durant 4 ans. Si quelqu'un avait le malheur de le dénoncer, on aurait retrouvé son cadavre en l'espace de 48 heures. Et devinez de qui il s'agit ?

\- Oh mon Dieu .. Comment on peut faire ça à son enfant ? questionna la mère.

\- J'en sais rien, il ne faut pas être humain pour ça.

Héléna n'en revenait pas. Elle venait de découvrir la souffrance cachée de ce garçon. Il n'avait pas de chance côté santé, mais il n'avait pas de chance tout court. La vie ne lui souriait pas. Il n'avait que son frère, il se fît battre sans doute très souvent pendant 4 ans, il avait perdu sa mère...

La jeune fille se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise. Elle ne le regarderait plus jamais de la même façon.

\- La santé du gamin en a pris un sacré coup, il était déjà cardiaque, et maintenant depuis l'incendie il est atteint d'un problème pulmonaire..

C'est de là alors que provient ses problèmes, pensa la blonde.

\- Bon, c'est pas le tout mais je dois y aller, je reviendrais, prenez soin de vous.

Il salua son fils et sa belle-fille, et embrassa sa petite-fille. Et il sortit.

\- Bon personne ne fait allusion à ce que nous venons d'entendre c'est compris ?

La mère et la fille hochèrent la tête.

..

Hiro regardait le paysage dérouler de la place passager. Il semblait penseur.

\- On va où ?

\- Rendre visite à Fred, ils a commandé les pizzas. Je l'ai dit au Dr. Lewis, on a la permission de 22h.

\- Ah d'accord. Depuis quand on a un couvre-feu. ?

\- J'en sais rien, c'est même étonnant que tu ais le droit de quitter l'hôpital, dit Tadashi.

Arrivés devant chez Fred, Hiro pensait rêver.

Une immense maison. On aurait dit un château. Il était magnifique, il y avait des jardins etc..

Un homme leur ouvrit la porte.

\- Bonsoir, Mr. Frédéric vous attends. Veuillez entrer je vous en prie.

Les deux frères entrèrent.

\- Alors ? T'es dis quoi ? demanda la plus vieux.

\- J'en dis que c'est énorme. Je croyais que Fred dormait sous un pont..

Soudain, le jeune homme entra.

\- Bienvenue ! Mi casa es tú casa ! Ça veut dire porte en allemand !

Tadashi étouffa un rire.

\- Salut mon pote. dit-il au brun

\- Salut le génie. dit-il ensuite au plus jeune en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Merci encore vieux c'est cool de ta part.

\- Normal man ! On est qu'à 3. Les autres ont du boulot.

Le brun hocha la tête.

Ils se rendirent dans la salle spéciale de Fred.

La salle était belle, assez chic. Les décorations de dinosaures, de super-héros n'allait pas très bien avec le reste mais c'était beau.

Un son leur parvenu.

\- Enfin les pizzas ! Je vais les chercher installez vous. Faîtes comme chez vous.

Le jeune au bonnet partit.

\- C'est tout lui ça ! fît Tadashi en écartant une casquette de dinosaure.

Les frères s'assirent sur le canapé.

Fred arriva 5 minutes plus tard avec deux cartons de pizza.

Ils passèrent une bonne soirée. Hiro mangea une part sur celle de son frère. Ils discutèrent de tout et n'importe quoi.

Hiro s'endormi vers 21h30 sur le canapé de Fred. Son frère le regarda, puis regarda sa montre.

\- On doit y aller mon pote, merci pour ce soir c'était cool.

\- Ouais on refera ça hein ?

\- Quand tu veux !

Ils se serrèrent la main, le brun porta le plus jeune sur son dos et ils quittèrent la demeure de leur ami. Tadashi assit Hiro à la place passager. Il roula prudemment sur la route.

Vers 21h50 ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital.

Tadashi se gara et alla porter son frère. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de lui pour le détacher, il l'entendit marmoner.

\- Non... non je veux pas y aller... s'il te plaît.. non, dit faiblement Hiro

\- On est obliger mon pote, aller viens.

\- Placard .. pas le placard..

Tadashi marqua une pause, il ne lui parlait pas. C'était un mauvais rêve.

\- Hiro, je sais pas si tu m'entends, mais écoute. Je suis là, tu n'y es pas et n'y retournera pas. Maintenant on va dormir. Aller viens.

Il le prit sur son dos. Il n'eût pas de problème en le portant, avec le poids plume du plus jeune.

Le jeune homme salua la secrétaire et les infirmières présentes.

Il s'avança vers la chambre 5972. Héléna ne dormait pas, elle lisait un manga romantique.

\- Salut, dit Tadashi

\- Salut ! répondit la jeune fille.

Son regard se posa sur Hiro, endormit sur le dos du grand brun.

" _Battu, incendie, père violent, mère morte, coeur, poumons, souffrance, seul, battu, souffrance.."_

Elle se chassa ces pensées de la tête. Elle regarda le grand-frère qui mis au lit le plus jeune. Il le couvrit d'une couverture, et s'assit dans le fauteuil devant le lit. Elle retourna ensuite à son roman.

Elle était intriguée. Elle aimerait apprendre a connaitre son voisin de chambre et devenir ami avec.

Elle essayerait, c'est ce qu'elle s'était fixée. Elle voulait avoir un ami comme lui, et essayer de lui changer les idées. Même si elle ne le connaissait que depuis très peu.

Elle tenterait dès demain.

Car personne ne mérite ça

Personne.

* * *

Fini ^^ ! Pour ceux et celles qui lise cette réécriture et se rappelle de l'ancien texte, j'espère qu'il plaît ! Les nouveaux chapitres IV et V arriveront bientôt, ne soyez pas surpris si les chapitre 4 et 5 ne collent pas avec les autres. Pour l'instant !

KiSS^^ !


	4. Chapter 4

LA SUITE ^^ qui sera je l'espère mieux que la précédente. Le chapitre V est en cours de réécriture.

ENJOY !

* * *

Cela faisait quelques jours que les deux frères avaient passé la soirée chez leur ami Fred.

Hiro dormait assez souvent. Les deux jeunes s'étaient un peu rapproché. Hiro n'avait pas beaucoup d'ami de son âge, les jeunes de son âge ne le comprenait pas.

Tadashi se faisait du soucis, il avait parlé avec Lewis, le coeur de son frère n'était pas en forme. Il n'avait pas eu autant de problèmes depuis les 11 ans d'Hiro.

Il le regarda, il construisait un nouveau petit robot. Héléna n'avait pas encore l'habitude d'avoir une grosse tête comme voisin de chambre.

Le plus vieux se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- J'arrive Einstein !

Son jeune frère lâcha un petit "hmmm" comme réponse, les yeux toujours posés sur son engin. La jeune blonde sur le lit voisin finissait son roman.

Tadashi alla prendre l'air. Il ne sortait presque plus depuis qu'Hiro était rentré à l'hôpital. La maison .. Il devait y avoir des poussières, il comptait aller faire le ménage le lendemain après-midi.

Quand il revint dans la chambre, il vit son frère qui finissait son robot.

\- Fini !

\- Et celui-là il fait quoi ?

Le robot ressemblait à un hélicoptère. Il y avait une caméra au centre.

\- Pour espionner le vieux Lewis. Je suis sûr que c'est un alien. Il est pas net.

Son frère ria.

\- Si tu le dis. Au fait, dans 48h si tout va bien tu peux sortir.

\- Pas trop tôt. dit le jeune sans quitter des yeux son nouvel engin.

Le portable de Tadashi se mit à sonner. Il sortit de la pièce.

Héléna prit la parole quelques instant plus tard.

\- Il espionne pour de vrai ?

\- Ouais ! On l'essaye ? demande le brun

Héléna hocha la tête. Hiro alluma son ordinateur, et alluma le robot. Il se mit en route et sur l'écran de l'ordinateur on aperçut ce que la caméra voyait.

Hiro sortit la manette qui le contrôlait. Il le fit décoller et le fit sortir de la pièce. Tout en regardant sur l'écran il fit promener son robot dans l'hôpital. Le robot croisa : des infirmières, des patients se baladant dans les couloirs. Tadashi au téléphone. Son expression de visage était très étrange. Il était livide. Hiro se demandait avec qui son frère parlait. Il lui demanderait quand il reviendrait. Le robot continua sa route. Au bout de quelques minutes le génie le fit rentrer.

\- Intéressant! s'exclama la blonde

\- Oui. répondit Hiro

Il pensait encore au visage de son frère. Pourquoi était-il si livide ?

Il le vit justement entrer, il n'était pas dans son assiette.

\- Hey Dashi ? Tu vas bien ?

Tadashi regarda son frère. Il prit une expression plus gaie.

\- Oui oui t'en fais pas. Fred a encore fait un connerie à l'université.

Hiro fit semblant de croire au beau mensonge de son aîné. N'importe qui aurait deviner qu'il se passait quelque chose.

"Je lui dit ? Non. Non il ne faut pas. Je veux pas le perdre en lui disant ça.." pensa Tadashi.

POV TADASHI

Mon téléphone sonne. Génial. C'est qui encore qui me dérange ?

Numéro masqué. Super. Encore des débiles faisant des farces où alors des personnes te demandant si t'as une baignoire chez toi, si tu es locataire etc..

Je sors de la chambre de mon frère et je décroche.

\- Allô ?

Aucune réponse.

\- Allô qui est à l'appareil ?

\- Police de San Fransyosko Bonjour.

\- Quel est le problème ? Pourquoi vous me contactez ?

\- Nous avons eu votre numéro. Mon supérieur m'a demander de vous contactez pour vous dire..

\- Oh oh oh attendez vous êtes qui ?

\- Oh excusez-moi, Agent Lee à l'appareil. Mon supérieur s'est occupé de l'affaire, le 18 octobre 2001. Le décès de Mr. Daisuke Inatsuri. Votre père.

\- ... quoi ?

\- Je connais votre histoire et celle de votre frère. Je sais ce que cet homme lui a fait. Je vous appelles Monsieur c'est pour vous avouez que.. votre père n'est pas mort.

BAM. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Tout s'écroulait autour de moi. La promesse que j'avais faite à Hiro, j'allais la rompre. Pardonnes moi Maman, je l'ai promis sur ta tombe et j'ai menti. Pardon. Je sentis de l'air près de moi. Mais je n'eu pas le courage de regarder. Mon coeur battait fort dans ma poitrine.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Comment ?

\- Mon supérieur a voulu reprendre l'affaire et a découvert qu'il ne s'agissait pas de votre père dans la voiture. L'ADN ne correspondait pas. Enfin, l'examen dentaire. Mon patron pense qu'il va vouloir rentrer en contact avec vous un jour ou l'autre. C'est même étonnant qu'il ne l'ai déjà pas fait. Ecoutez, nous allons vous envoyer des hommes pour votre sécurité. Où êtes-vous en ce moment ?

\- A l'hôpital.. Mon frère y est.

\- Quand comptez-vous partir ?

\- Dans deux jours.

\- D'accord, on vous enverra des hommes dans deux jours. Si vous avez le moindre appel ou contact avec, appelez nous. Merci et bonne journée.

L'agent raccrocha ensuite.

Je n'en revenais toujours pas. Lui ? Vivant .. Oh mon Dieu non, non non non non non ! Tout mais pas ça ! J'avais enfin commençais une vie tranquille en paix avec la personne auquel je tiens le plus au monde ! Mon petit frère était en danger. S'il revenait et qu'il lui faisait du mal .. Jamais je me le pardonnerais.

Je le protégerais. Comme je l'ai toujours fais ! Qu'il vienne cet enfoiré ! Je le tuerais de mes mains s'il le faut.

Je passa mes mains dans mes cheveux en soupirant. Je rentre ensuite dans la chambre. Hiro me regarde étrangement.

\- Dashi ? Tu vas bien ?

Ses yeux, ils expriment tellement de sentiments à la fois, de l'inquiétude, de la tristesse.. Il est tellement vulnérable. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui fasse du mal. Il a assez souffert comme ça.

Je menti.

\- Oui oui très bien, Fred a fait des conneries à l'université c'est tout.

Il ne semble pas trop croire à mon mensonge.

Mais je ne lui dirais pas non. Je ne veux pas le perdre en lui disant cela.

Si je lui disais que le monstre de ses cauchemars allait revenir, il ferait un arrêt cardiaque dans la seconde. Et il lui serait fatal.

Je prie pour qu'il ne nous retrouvent pas. Seigneur pitié. Ne mettez pas en danger mon petit-frère. Pitié

FIN POV TADASHI.

Il le saurait. Hiro savait que son frère lui cachait quelque chose. Il finirait tôt ou tard à le savoir.

Tadashi essaya de penser à autre chose. Il fallait d'abord que son petite frère sorte de cet hôpital et qu'ensuite il règle ce problème de "retour".. Sans que le jeune brun soit au courant. Il lui avait justement fait un cadeau pour lui faire plaisir et veiller sur lui au cas où Tadashi s'absenterait.

Un robot médical personnalisé.

Il avait travaillé sur ce projet depuis plusieurs mois, et enfin il avait terminé.

Ce robot, il le connaissait par cœur.

Il avait utilisé du vinyle, qui est une matière élastique, qui enveloppe le robot d'une matière douce.

Il est doté d'une belle caméra hyper-spectrale, afin d'effectuer ses scans sans problèmes. Son squelette était en fibre de carbone, plus léger que le titan, don plus adapté. Il n'avait pas oublié de rajouter des défibrillateurs à ses mains, ainsi qu'une réserve du traitement à Hiro, ainsi que son dossier médical : allergie, etc..

Le robot chargeait à son atelier. Il avait même prévu d'emmener son frère, mais l'arrivée à l'hôpital lui a fait oublier ce petit détail.

Il devait tout faire pour son frère. Il avait fait la promesse à sa mère, ainsi qu'à lui même.

Après tout, il y a plus de 6 ans, il avait fait arrêté les souffrances de son petit frère. Mais ça, personne n'était au courant.

En effet, le 18 octobre 2001, c'en était trop. Il avait encore retrouvé son frère dans ce maudit placard. les yeux pleins de larmes, couverts de bleus. Alors il avait décidé d'agir. Hiro n'a pas eu d'enfance chaleureuse. Du jour de la mort de sa mère et celle de "lui", Hiro n'avait prononcé que quelques mots, mais uniquement à l'attention de son grand-frère. Pendant 4 ans, Tadashi a très peu entendu la voix de son frère cadet.

Il s'était remis à parler tout doucement quelques mois après "l'accident" de voiture de son tortionnaire.

Le plus vieux entendit alors tousser.

Hiro se mit à tousser bruyamment, sa toux était affreusement sèche.

\- Grosse tête ! appela Tadashi

Il sortit la ventoline du malade et lui lança. Hiro la rattrapa et en prit 2 bouffées.

Après quelques minutes, son toux se faisait moins régulière.

Tadashi eut soudain la brillante idée d'emmener son frère à l'université pour lui montrer comment ça se passait. Il en pouvait pas y étudier ? Rien ne l'empêcher de visiter et de venir l'aider souvent non ?

\- Hiro, je vais faire un tour à l'université, je t'emmène ?

\- Oui si tu veux.

Hiro quitta son travail, prit sa veste. Les deux frères saluèrent Héléna.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée, Hiro regarda la splendeur du bâtiment. L'endroit était paisible et beau. Le jeune garçon entra, ses yeux furent rempli de stupéfaction et de merveille.

Des jeunes de l'âge à Tadashi étaient en plein travail. Des projets, des robots et autres choses volait un peu dans tout les sens. Le groupe était au fond de la pièce dans leur coin à travailler. Ils saluèrent rapidement Tadashi et Hiro et retournèrent à leur travail. Hiro suivi son frère jusqu'à l'atelier. Il y avait un bazar monstre mais cet endroit était sympas.

\- Je vais te montrer mon projet robotique. déclara son frère

Hiro s'assied alors sur un fauteuil.

Tadashi s'approcha d'un grosse batterie, appuya sur un bouton et un géant robot blanc se gonfla en un clin d'oeil. On aurait dit une énorme guimauve ambulante.

Le plus jeune se leva de son fauteuil.

\- Trop fort !

Il s'approcha du robot pour l'examiner. Il devina bien sûr tout le matériel utilisé par son aîné.

\- Attends, t'as pas tout vu ! Regarde ça !

Il inséra une puce électronique dans le robot.

Le robot bougea alors la tête et parla. Il leva sa main et se présenta.

\- Bonjour, je suis BayMax, votre assistant médical personnalisé.

Hiro souri. Ce qui rendit heureux son frère. Il ne voyait pas souvent Hiro sourire.

\- Il peut faire quoi ? demanda Hiro

\- Scanner, repéré les problèmes .. Il va aider un paquet de gens, mais toi le premier !

\- Hein ?

\- Oui oui grosse tête. Je l'ai construit pour toi.

\- Mais.. mais pourquoi ?

Tadashi ria, passa la tête de son frère en dessous son bras et lui frotta les cheveux.

\- Mais parce-que je t'aime frangin !

Hiro se dégagea de l'étreinte de son frère et lui adressa un regard sincère.

\- Merci Dashi.

Tadashi sourit.

\- BayMax, scan le !

Hiro fut surpris, et resta perplexe. Soudain le robot prit la parole

\- Scan terminé, vous semblez avoir des douleurs musculaires, ainsi qu'une grosse fatigue, ainsi que de la fièvre d'environ 38.9 °C. Ce qui veut dire que vous allez bientôt couvrir une bronchite, vous êtes également en hypoglycémie. Et votre cardiomyopathie est toujours là. Malheureusement, il n'existe aucun traitement à ce jour. Votre respiration est un peu trop lente. Pour finir votre poids est trop inférieur à la moyenne. Je vous suggère de vous reposer, de ne pas faire d'efforts physiques, manger davantage et surveiller que la bronchite soit bien traité.

Hiro se tourna vers son frère. Puis se mit au garde à vue.

\- A vos ordres chef, c'est dans mes cordes.

Tadashi souri encore, puis il regarda sa montre.

\- Oh purée ! Vite Hiro on est en retard ! On va se faire tuer par Lewis !

Tadashi éteignit le robot; prit la route en direction de l'hôpital.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, il était 22h43. Héléna dormait. Le plus vieux passa sa tête en direction des bureaux qui étaient à quelques pas de la chambre d'Hiro, pas de Lewis.

\- Mission accomplie, dit Hiro en se jetant sur son lit.

\- Hey, tes cachets crevette !

Hiro se redressa et prit ses cachets. Ces comprimés, il devait les prendre 3 fois par jour. Sinon, il pouvait avoir des conséquences sur son cœur.

Il se rallongea et fixa le plafond.

\- Merci Dashi. lança t-il

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour le robot, pour.. pour tout

Tadashi s'avança et s'allongea dans le lit avec son frère. Il le serra contre lui et l'embrassa sur le front. Rapidement, Hiro s'endormit.

Tour en lui caressant les cheveux, Tadashi observait le plafond.

" C'est normal petit frère, je ne compte pas arrêter, ne t'inquiète pas. Et n'ai pas peur pour le reste, je lui là et je te protégerai. " pensa Tadashi.

Je te protégerai de _lui._

_Promis._

* * *

Pardon pardon je sais je suis en retard mais je n'ai même plus de reviews, alors je pense qu'il n'y a plus personne qui lit cette fic.. Je la poste quand même au cas où.. A bientôt !

KISS !


	5. Chapter 5

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Tadashi s'étira. Héléna et son frère dormait toujours. Ses yeux se posèrent soudain sur son jeune frère. Il était niché dans les couvertures et un de ses bras était étendu sur le torse de Tadashi. Il repensa aux événements passés, après la mort de sa mère.. Hiro s'était renfermé encore plus; dans un mutisme qui dura 4 ans.

_Flash Back/_

_La maison était en flammes, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

_Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça. Il devait chercher son frère et sa mère au plus vite !_

_\- HIRO ! MAMAN ?_

_Le brun toussa. Il couru partout, la maison était très grande. Son père était riche et haut placé. C'est une des raisons pourquoi il le détestait, il n'était jamais présent, il buvait sans cesse. Il était indifférent envers son petit frère. Quant à lui, du haut de ses 10 ans il réussissait à tenir tête à son père quand il insultait leur mère. Il n'avait le droit qu'à un regard noir. Mais il avait déjà surpris son père à frapper sa mère, ou même son frère. _

_Il devait les protéger, tous les deux. _

_De lui._

_Il couru encore et encore en appelant son frère et sa mère._

_Le gamin arriva ensuite dans le salon. Il y découvrit son petit frère. _

_\- Hiro !_

_Il se jeta à ses pieds. Il le secoua pour le réveiller._

_\- Aller Hiro ! Réveille toi !_

_Son frère était très amoché. Ses yeux restèrent clos, sa respiration se faisait très difficilement._

_Tadashi porta son frère et le protégea en l'entourant de ses bras. _

_Il s'avança vers la sortie._

_Des ambulances et des nombreux camions de pompiers étaient déjà sur place. _

_Le brun manqua de s'évanouir mais un ambulancier le rattrapa._

_\- Ca va mon petit, tout va bien tu es en sécurité._

_\- Mon frère ! _

_Puis l'homme prit en charge son petit frère. _

_Le jeune chercha ensuite sa mère. _

_\- Maman ?!_

_Un policier s'approcha de lui._

_\- Mon petit, il f-_

_\- Où est ma mère ?!_

_Il regarda ensuite la maison en flammes devant lui._

_\- Non, non ! _

_Il s'apprêtait à courir vers la maison quand un homme le retint._

_\- Non mon grand c'est dangereux. Je suis désolé. Ta mère n'est pas sortie, mais quelques uns de mes hommes sont allés la chercher._

_Tadashi regarda alors l'homme, il devait avoir la cinquantaine, il avait un uniforme de pompier. Il devait être le chef._

_Soudain la maison s'écroula dues aux énormes flammes qui la dévorait. D'immenses fumées noires s'élançaient dans l'air, faisant tousser certaines personnes présentes. _

_\- Et merde ! lança le chef pompier_

_Il sortit un talki-walki _

_\- Ryan ! Bob ! Marc ! Répondez est-ce que quelqu'un me reçoit ?_

_Aucunes réponses. _

_Plusieurs minutes après, le verdict fût aux informations._

_" Incendie dans la demeure de Monsieur Inatsuri, le Ministre des Affaires étrangères. Il est sortie de sa propriété en ayant quelques brûlures au second degrés, il avait dans ses bras ses deux enfants. L'aîné va bien. Son plus jeune fils, qui à 4 ans est dans un état critique. Sa femme n'est jamais sortie de la maison. Elle a perdu la vie ainsi que 3 braves pompiers. Leurs noms Bob Steeven, Ryan Stanley et Marc O'Connor. Hommages à ces .._

_Il éteignit la télévision. Il était au chevet de son frère. Ses yeux étaient vitreux. Il devait rester fort. Il pleurait depuis 1h, pleurait sa mère, pleurait son petit frère, allongé là depuis. La presse avait modifié les événements. Sûrement pour faire passer son père pour un héros. Il n'avait cependant pas avoué que les blessures d'Hiro étaient dues à ses coups et non à une chute dans les escaliers. 4 côtes cassées, hématomes, traumatisme crânien et, ah oui, l'ablation d'un rein. Une petite chute ne pouvait pas faire tout ça._

_Il prit la main de son frère et la serra. Il était si petit. Il était si pâle, son beau visage était couvert de blessures. Il était branché à un respirateur, mais il respirait mal tout de même._

_Il resta dans un coma de type 2 durant 2 semaines._

_A son réveil, Hiro ne parlait plus. Il savait pour sa mère, l'enfant était très intelligent pour son jeune âge. Durant des jours Tadashi essayait par tous les moyens de le faire rire, ou qu'il lui adresse quelques mots. En vain._

_A l'enterrement, durant le discours du pasteur, Tadashi senti une petite main agripper sa manche. Il regarda son frère. Sa petite bouille mignonne affichait un regard si triste et désespéré. Ses yeux noisettes étaient mouillés de larmes. Tadashi le porta alors. Sous le regard furieux de son père. Il n'y fit pas attention et il regarda le cercueil vide de sa mère être mis en terre._

_Le pompier était là, il semblait triste. Le cinquantenaire posa les yeux sur les deux frères. Ensuite sur le plus jeune dans les bras de son aîné. Son visage angélique, rempli de larmes et encore couvert de bleus._

_Lui savait la vérité et ne comprenait pas pourquoi on lui avait interdit de dévoilé la vérité. Comment pouvons nous faire du mal à son enfant ?_

_Ils rentrèrent ensuite. Leur père avait une seconde demeure. Plus petite que la précédente._

_Tadashi voulait sa mère. Il lui manquait tellement._

_Leur père est devenu encore plus violent. Il s'en prenait qu'à Hiro. Tadashi tenter désespéramment de retenir son père de faire du mal à son frère mais il se prenait quelques coups, rarement. Son père l'enfermé toujours dans la salle de bain. Et quand il lui ouvrait, Tadashi couru vers la chambre et ouvra le placard. Il prit son frère en pleurs et blessé dans ses bras et le calma comme les autres jours._

_6 mois plus tard, les coups étaient devenus réguliers. Hiro ne parlait toujours pas._

_Le jour des 5 ans d'Hiro, celui ci s'était précipité dans les bras de son frère en entendant les pas lourds de leur père ivre. _

_Ils entendirent la porte se claquer. Il était partit._

_\- Tiens Hiro. Tadashi lui tendit un paquet cadeau._

_Hiro hésita à le prendre._

_\- Tiens c'est pour toi. _

_Le petit arracha le papier et découvrit une nouvelle paire de chaussure, un très beau pull, et la trilogie des aventures de son héros préféré._

_\- C'est pas grand chose mais j'avais pas trop d'argent, bon anniversaire quand même._

_Le plus petit se nicha dans les bras de son frère et lui fit savoir qu'il le remerciait en lui faisant un gros câlin._

_Ils allèrent se coucher._

_Le lendemain, ils se levèrent vers 10h. Tadashi prépara le petit-déjeuner, pendant que son frère se réveilla doucement._

_Leur père était partit pour du travail et ne revenait pas avant 2 semaines. Leur nourrice devait les garder durant tout ce temps. _

_Abby était géniale. C'était une femme métisse d'une trentaine d'année. Elle était douce, patiente.. Elle passé son temps à jouer et parler avec les deux frères. Enfin, elle parlait avec Tadashi. Elle faisait des sandwichs à la confiture de myrtille à Hiro, il les adoraient._

_Puis un jour, elle est partie. Leur père l'avait renvoyé pour avoir donner à manger à Hiro._

_4 ans plus tard, après une énième dispute avec son père qui avait encore battu Hiro il s'enferma dans sa chambre avec son petit frère._

_Leur père partit se chercher de l'alcool. _

_Vers 21 heures, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. La femme de ménage alla ouvrir. Un policier ainsi qu'un pompier étaient en face de la femme. Les deux frères étaient descendus, Hiro se cachait derrière son frère. _

_\- Je suis désolé, commença le policier, il y'a eu un accident, Monsieur Inasturi a perdu le contrôle de la voiture. Il a perdu la vie également._

_Or, à l'annonce de cette information, aucune larme, aucun son, rien. _

_Le pompier reconnu immédiatement les enfants. _

_" ces petits.. Après leur mère c'est leur père, ils sont seuls maintenant"_

_Il posa les yeux sur la petite bouille cachée par l'adolescent. _

_" Il semble terrifié.. Il doit encore être battu"_

_Le policier questionna la femme de ménage. Le pompier s'avança vers les jeunes, Hiro serra encore plus fort le pull de son frère tout en reculant._

_\- Non non ne t'en fais pas, je ne te ferai aucun mal._

_\- Vous voulez savoir quoi ? Pourquoi nous ne pleurons pas ? Regardez le ! Ca fait 4 ans ! 4 ans qu'il ne parle plus, qu'il se fait battre par ce connard ! Il est mort et j'en suis bien content ! Mon frère ne se fera plus taper dessus ! Et quoi ? Vous allez aussi nous dire d'être forts, car on est seuls maintenant ? Nous sommes seuls depuis que maman est morte. Oui je me souviens de vous. Oh et aussi, on va aller chez des gens qu'on ne connait pas, hein ? On risque d'être séparés. Il en est hors de question ! J'irai où vous voulez j'en ai rien à foutre, mais mon frère vient avec moi ! Et si la moindre personne ose lui faire du mal je le tuerai !_

_\- Tu vois je suis bien content que ce type sois mort aussi. C'était une ordure, je suis d'accord avec toi mon grand. Je ne vous oublie pas non plus. Je dépose une rose blanche sur la tombe de votre mère 1 fois par mois depuis 4 ans. Tu iras .. Vous irez tous les deux chez des personnes de confiance et je vais m'assurez que vous ne soyez pas séparés. Personne ne lui fera du mal, j'y veillerai également. Crois moi, tu me suis maintenant si tu veux ?_

_Le grand brun hocha la tête. Il se tourna vers son frère, et s'a__genouille à sa hauteur_

_Le pompier pensa " Ils ont tellement grandis. Le plus jeune reste le même avec quelques centimètres en plus. Il est très maigre, ses beaux yeux noisettes sont fatigués. Il a aussi quelques bleus sur le visage et une éraflure sur le front."_

_\- Tu viens grosse tête on y va, on reviendra plus ici, et il ne reviendra plus jamais. Je te le promet Hiro. Personne ne te fera du mal désormais. lui dit Tadashi assez bas._

_Le plus jeune hocha la tête et serra son frère dans ses bras. _

_Hiro regarda le pompier dans les yeux pendant que son frère l'enlaçait. _

_Le plus jeune lui fit un très léger sourire. _

_Le pompier souri à son tour. _

_" Je t'en prie" pensa t-il._

_Les deux frères firent leurs bagages, saluèrent la femme de ménage et partirent._

_Arrivés devant une maison, une femme attendait au seuil de la porte. _

_Une fois devant elle, Hiro restait derrière son frère. _

_\- Bonsoir les garçons ! Je suis désolée pour votre papa.._

_Les deux jeunes ne répondirent pas._

_\- Bon, maintenant chez vous c'est ici ! J'ai appris que tu étais un futur génie . dit-elle à l'attention du plus jeune qui lui restait caché._

_Voyant qu'il semblait avoir peur elle n'insista pas._

_Le pompier expliqua rapidement la situation. Pour Hiro, ses problèmes de santé ainsi que la relation qu'ils avaient avec leur père, ainsi de ce que ce type faisait à son cadet. _

_Il salua les frères et partit._

_\- Je vous montre vos chambres ?_

_Tadashi hocha la tête. Il voyait que son cadet se frottait les yeux en baillant. Il lui prit la main et ils avancè__rent dans un long couloir. _

_La femme ouvrit une grande porte et les deux bruns découvrirent leur chambre._

_Elle était très grande. Se faisait face deux lits. A côté de chacun des lits se trouvait une table de chevet, une lampe posée dessus. Une armoire. Ainsi qu'un bureau ébène._

_La chambre était très belle. une belle suspension était accrochée au plafond. Les murs étaient clair et le paquet flottant brillait._

_\- J'espère que c'est de votre goût. dit-elle_

_Tadashi hocha la tête._

_\- Bon, je vous laisse vous installer. Il n'y a pas de règles ici, si ce n'est de bien se comporter. Dormez vous en avez besoin. A demain ! Bonne nuit !_

_Puis elle referma la porte. Les deux frère se mirent en pyjama._

_\- Hiro ?_

_le plus jeune se retourna._

_\- Viens si tu veux !_

_Tadashi se décala pour laisser de la place. Le cadet s'avança alors et se s'allongea à côté de son frère. Celui-ci l'emmitoufla de la couverture. Le plus vieux serra fort le plus jeune. Hiro avait un bras sur le torse de Tadashi. Ils s'endormirent ainsi._

_fin FLASH BACK /_

Il repensait à ce moment, la première nuit qu'ils avaient passé là-bas. Hiro avait fait un cauchemar et il avait du le calmer.

Il prendrait soin de lui. Jusqu'au bout.

0.0

Dans une Porsh 350A noire, un homme fumait sa cigarette. Son regard se porta sur l'hôpital devant lui. Il regarda dans le dossier sur le siège passager, l'ouvrit et prit une photo.

Elle représentait un jeune homme marchant dans la rue en compagnie de son petit frère. Il alluma son briquet, brûla la photographie en ayant un sourire narquois. Il la jeta dehors, démarra sa voiture et partit.

* * *

Fin de la réécriture du chapitre 5 !

Je vous aimes.

Un message pour tout le monde, laissez une review et dites moi si la fic vous plait, ce qui est bien, ce qui est à arranger. Si vous préféré la nouvelle ou l'ancienne version de cette fic. C'est un ordre ^^ A vos claviers !

KISS^^


	6. INFO

Coucou ! Je voulais juste vous informez que je ne suis pas morte. Non pas encore. Je suis en stage depuis un mois, faut que je travail pour l'obtention de mon baccalauréat.. Et quand j'ai du temps, je suis trop fatiguée pour écrire. Je voulais vous faire savoir que j'ai modifiée ma fic, et qu'il fallait qu'un nouveau chapitre soit mis en ligne pour que vous le voyez. Je n'ai pas encore écrit le chapitre 6, le chapitre 5 est déjà en cours de réécriture. Pardonnez moi. J'espère que cette fic ne soit pas invisible et que des personnes la lisent.. Voilà pardon encore.

Je vous aimes fort !

Hélathalia, alias C.


End file.
